


The Big Bad Wolf

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding, Consent Issues, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Retellings, Incest Kink, It's minor, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Watersports, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: “What… what are you?” Jason gasps with the last of the air being pushed out of him.“Come on, Jay. You’ve heard the stories. You know what I am.”A wolf. The only kind of wolf found in this part of the country.A werewolf.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

“He’s so cute. Can we keep him?”

Those were the first words Dick said, not to Jason technically, but about him, as he dangled by the wrist Dick had snatched, fist gripped tight around the incriminating little pouch Jason knew was filled with gold coins. Everyone knew Bruce Wayne only carried gold.

Jason had been doubly sure. Not just because the villagers of Gotham were incorrigible gossips, but because it was not the first time Jason had swiped the older alpha’s purse.

Bruce had snorted. “He’s not a stray puppy, Dick. And the last thing I need is another kid, let alone a thieving one.”

Ignoring Jason’s struggles, Dick had wrangled Jason onto his lap, keeping him trapped, arms pinned to his sides in the embrace of those long limbs. The alpha had nosed at Jason’s grimy, unruly curls and along his nape, inhaling deeply.

It had set Jason on edge. But Dick had just rumbled from deep in his chest so Jason could feel it against his back and while it did settle something inside him longing for the long-lost packmate’s reassurance Jason hadn’t felt since his mother died, it also grated against his sharply honed survival instincts. Instincts that had served him well over the years. Instincts that said all alphas were bad news.

And, even though Dick had a reputation for being a good and trustworthy person… he smelled funny.

“A thief with a heart of gold,” Dick hums. “You know he gives that gold out to all the other orphans and beggars. That’s why you’ve never turned him in before.” Jason had given an indignant huff at that while Dick tightened the grip of one arm to keep Jason restrained and had reached up with his other hand to ruffle Jason’s hair. The alpha got a growl for his efforts. Dick had just made a cooing noise like he thought Jason was adorably harmless. “And a stray puppy is exactly what he is.”

In the end, Dick had won. And it hadn’t taken Jason long to notice that Dick _always_ won. He was stubborn and relentless, zoning in on what he wanted with single-minded purpose, like a hunting dog that caught the scent of game. Even Jason, who was always less inclined to let the alpha have his way, usually gave in in the end. All Dick ever had to do was trap him in those stupid long limbs and purr until the pack bond Jason had been missing for _so long_ settled deep in his bones and tugged him over the edge of his own stubbornness.

Which is why, only a couple years later, Jason still only manages to huff in exasperation when Dick does that rumbling purr as he fusses with Jason’s cloak, making sure he’s tucked into the red-dyed wool with soft, red velvet lining. For an alpha, Dick sure frets like a dam every time Jason prepares to leave the older boy’s den in the neighboring village of Bludhaven to make his way home.

“Don’t stray from the path,” Dick orders, even if it is gentle and filled with concern. “Go straight home.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “I _know,_ ” he grumbles. “Every time, the same lecture. Twice. From Bruce, before I leave Gotham and then you. The road is safe. You’ve made sure.”

“Jason—”

“I’m stopping at Alfred’s first,” Jason says, holding up his pack with the treats he’d made for their grandfather.

Dick makes a face, scrunching his nose, and opens his mouth.

“He’s ill, what did you think all this was for?” Jason asks, hefting his pack again, cutting Dick off before he can object.

Midnight blue eyes travel up and down the length of Jason, observing him in a way that makes Jason suppress a shiver. Every so often, those sharp eyes will look at him like this, like they’re going to swallow him whole, and every time Jason has to struggle to remind himself that they’re brothers and Dick is just measuring his resolve. Nothing more.

“Ok, little brother,” Dick allows after a moment, apparently finding that this is one of the few occasions Jason is going to dig his heels in. “Just make sure you’re back at the manor before sundown. It’s a full moon tonight. Don’t want you to get eaten up by wolves. Bruce would kill me.”

Jason rolls his eyes again and mumbles a “yeah, yeah”, slapping at Dick’s hand when the alpha tries to ruffle his hair.

They wrestle for a moment, Dick insisting and Jason trying to slip the death grip Dick has on him.

Dick wins, of course, and Jason leaves with his curls sticking up every which way, smelling vaguely of the alpha’s cinnamon-sugar and ‘weird’ scent that had taken Jason a while to get used to and now finds familiar and comforting.

Not that he’ll ever tell Dick that, of course.

* * *

The walk back to Gotham takes about two hours but it’s an easy, level journey and thanks to Bruce’s efforts in Gotham and Dick’s in Bludhaven, the well-maintained road connecting the two villages is the safest in the land. Safe enough for an unaccompanied omega to travel without fear. The village guard patrols in regular intervals and a traveler only goes about 10-15 minutes without encountering the tell-tale matte black armor.

It’s in one of those intervals, about half-way home, sun getting low on the horizon, that movement in the tree line catches Jason’s eye.

He stops, focusing on the growing shadows in the forest. It’s probably just a bird. But Dick’s joke about wolves echoes through his imagination.

Wolves don’t actually eat people. None of the stories Jason’s heard have ever mentioned anything about being eaten. Wolves are apparently assholes but they’re more likely to help a hunter stalk a deer and steal the kill than eat the hunter. He’s heard the odd story about the occasional person being lured back to the wolf’s den, returning months later no worse for wear, but he’s never even heard of a wolf _attacking_ a person before.

Shaking his head, Jason starts moving again. Only to stop once more after just a few steps. A soft chuffing sound emanating from the bushes at his right is a little too odd and a little too close for comfort.

All he can make out through the shadows of the hedges and trees are two big, bright eyes watching him.

Gulping, Jason forces himself to turn back to the road; to keep moving.

“What do you want?” he asks, conversationally, with more confidence than he feels.

The query is met with a much louder rustle of branches and leaves. A _huge_ paw thumps to the ground on the cleared edge of the roadside before the massive creature follows.

It is indeed a wolf. Jason has never seen one before and all the stories ever said was that they were big. He’d been imagining something like a big dog. Like Bruce’s German Shepherd, Ace, but a bit taller and longer.

This is _not_ a big dog. Jason knows he’s small for his age but still… he didn’t expect a wolf to be taller on four legs than Jason is on two and twice as broad.

It _chuckles_ as it keeps pace with Jason’s shorter stride. It only takes one step for every three of Jason’s. Staying calm is a feat with the whole awesome beast now walking alongside him, still off the edge of the road but fully in the open.

The wolf’s coat is so black it glistens blue in the early evening beams of sunlight piercing through the dense canopy of the forest. It’s eyes are striking, like the depths of the ocean just on the edge of where the sun can reach. They remind Jason of Dick’s, except for the otherworldly glow that seems to emanate from within.

“It is not often that a human travels alone. I thought we might share each other’s company for as long as our journeys intersect,” the wolf says, voice smooth and rich like the dark chocolate Alfred uses to make Jason’s favorite sweets. It sounds vaguely familiar. Like the swirly, misty memories of an old dream. But it has a low, rumbly quality to the words that Jason’s only ever heard from alphas trying to pacify him with a growl or a purr. He’s never heard it in actual words before. “Where are you traveling, little one?”

“To see my grandfather,” he answers readily, that familiarity subconsciously putting him at ease as he sidesteps a puddle of mud on the road. “He’s been ill. I made him his favorite cakes.”

The wolf makes a low rumbling sound of approval.

“Such a devoted grandson.”

Jason smiles. “I try.”

The wolf follows along, keeping to the edge of the trees, snout upturned, sniffing the air. “Ah, you’ve used mulberry preserves for your sweet treats. If memory serves, Mr. Pennyworth is also quite fond of fresh mulberries.”

Stopping, Jason faces the wolf. “How do you know my grandfather?”

The wolf stops too, and sits, cocking its head at Jason.

“Everyone around here knows the Wayne household. Mr. Pennyworth has helped many people in the area with their ailments. We even hunted together once or twice. When he was younger.”

Jason narrows his eyes at the beast for a moment. It’s right though. Bruce and Alfred are very well known figures, and Dick is the desire of every young omega, and the envy of every alpha. Jason supposes it’s not unusual for people to recognize him now too. Just because he’ll never get used to it, doesn’t mean it isn’t a fact of his life now.

“If you’d like, I can show you a clearing with the most delicious berries,” the wolf offers, voice dipping lower and rolling like a lazy summer thunderstorm. A tingle runs down Jason’s spine despite himself. “Ripe and juicy, even this late in the season.”

Hesitating, Jason considers the offer. On the one hand, Jason had used the last of the preserves for his cake and having enough to make more so Alfred could enjoy them all through winter _and_ so that he could have fresh ones now, would definitely help brighten up the dour mood Alfred’s illness has been leaving him with. On the other, Dick had warned him not to leave the road and Jason is already pushing it to make it to Alfred’s cottage before sundown, let alone back up the path to the manor, another 10 minute walk.

“You trying to lure me into the woods so you can eat me?” Jason asks, only half joking.

The wolf makes another rumbling noise, this time lighter and airier, like it’s laughing. Then it stands.

Jason starts, stepping back, as the wolf lazily saunters onto the road.

“I wouldn’t need to lure into the forest to eat you, little one. But wolves don’t eat people. When we want easy prey, we prefer sheep. They’re more tender and docile than humans. When we want a hunt, we choose deer. They’re quicker and more agile. Harder to catch.”

Is it… grinning? It looks sly, like Dick when he knows he’s got the upper hand.

“It’s not far,” the wolf adds, nodding his head back toward the forest. “Just a couple minutes through the trees here. You’ll still be able to see the road.”

Squinting, Jason peers through the trunks. There does seem to be a clearing further back with a couple trees that stand out from the rest. Could be mulberry trees.

When Jason turns back to the wolf, he finds it back on the edge of the road, continuing it’s journey.

“You’re not coming?”

The wolf turns its head back to examine him. “Something told me you would be more comfortable if I did not linger. Am I mistaken?”

Something glints in the wolf’s eye. Something like hope. Hope that Jason will ask it to stay.

More than anything, that solidifies Jason’s desire for it to move along.

It does that deep, chuffing laugh again when Jason shakes his head. “I’ll be seeing you, little one.”

Jason isn’t sure how he feels about that.

The sun is completely under the horizon when Jason finally gets back on the road. There’s no way he’s going to make it to Alfred’s before the last bits of pale evening light fades. He’s going to get in so much trouble if Alfred snitches on him. And whether or not Alfred rats him out is going to come down to whether the old beta is happier about the mulberries than he is angry about the juice staining Jason’s cloak.

There’d been nowhere else to put them so Jason had made his cloak into a sack. The wolf had been right, there had been several mulberry trees in the clearing, branches practically sagging with the weight of fat, ripe fruit. Jason’s cloak is _full_. He had gotten so caught up in picking them that he’d lost track of time.

There is no light in the windows of Alfred’s cottage which is unusual, especially when he knows Jason is coming. But Alfred is sick and Jason figures he probably needed to go to bed early and rest up.

He considers just heading up to the manor but knows that Alfred would want to see him anyway.

And maybe Jason wants to put off the tongue lashing he’s gonna get from Bruce.

The cottage is only a single room, spacious but cozy. It’s pitch black inside. The heavy drapes pulled tightly closed to block out even the light of the full moon. Jason can’t see a thing.

“Alfred?” He calls out.

There’s a noise from the direction of the bed, someone turning under the sheets. Sounds too big to be Alfred but Jason can’t see anything. He takes a step closer.

Just before he calls out again, a voice rasps from the bed, “Master Jason? I expected you earlier.”

He sounds awful—like he swallowed a bunch of rocks—and the words are so quietly spoken, Jason has to strain to hear them.

Still, he cringes with guilt at the mild accusation in his grandfather’s tone.

“I’m sorry, Al. I lost track of time. I got you a bunch of mulberries though, and I made some cakes for you.”

“Such a thoughtful boy,” Alfred croaks softly. “Come lie with me for awhile.”

Jason doesn’t even hesitate. Alfred is ill because he’s old, nothing more, and the old beta is the only person Jason really feels comfortable letting out the more inconvenient parts of being an omega around. As much as Jason pushes down the need for physical affection, scenting and snuggling close to the people who his instincts insist are pack, he still craves it the way anyone of any designation does, and still needs it the way an omega does. Alfred has always been an all too willing, non-threatening outlet for the kind of vulnerability that Jason still doesn’t feel comfortable showing to Bruce and Dick.

Kicking off his muddy boots by the door, Jason carefully feels his way through the darkness. He’d turn some light on but finding one of the oil lamps would be harder than finding the bed.

Just before he goes to crawl in under the covers with Alfred, the older man tuts at him.

“You’ve been travelling all day, Master Jason,” he says with that painful sounding whisper-rasp, “I know you’re not about to track all the muck from the road into my clean linens.”

All Jason does is make a face he knows Alfred can’t see before he murmurs a ‘yes, sir’ and starts removing his dirty clothes. They don’t usually snuggle like that unless it’s Jason’s heat, when Alfred is the only one allowed around him, making sure he stays hydrated and nourished, offering what meager comfort he can from the innocent skin-to-skin contact as he holds Jason close and combs his fingers through Jason’s sweaty curls.

But Alfred has a point about his soiled trousers and blouse and this is still less embarrassing than when Jason is in heat. He peels off his socks too, just in case the mud splashed up his legs, leaving only his underclothes.

When he finally shimmies under the blankets, he takes a deep breath, inhaling the mild beta scent of black tea with a hint of mulberry sweetness, letting it settle in his bones. Then he notices the bed is _hot,_ like the thick fur wrapped around Alfred that Jason can feel tickling his skin is producing heat like a fire in an open hearth.

“Are you ok?” Jason asks, letting concern blossom in his own scent. “That is a really thick fur…”

“All the better for cuddling.”

Jason scrunches his nose. He doesn’t remember Alfred ever referring to this as anything other than the proper term, nesting. And from here, the old beta’s voice sounds even more off.

In fact, now that he’s close, Jason doesn’t just smell his grandfather. There’s another scent. Something weird and tangy, thick enough to cling to the back of his throat. It’s… familiar…

Before he can say anything, something wet and rough and cool bumps against his face, startling him.

Jason herks back, just as his brain helpfully supplies “nose” for context.

“Oh my god! Alfred, is your face swollen? Your nose is huge!” Jason’s voice is raised a bit in surprise and sudden worry. That may have been a nose, but Alfred’s is slim and narrow. He wriggles around on the bed until he’s facing the side again, trying to fumble in the darkness for the lamp Alfred usually keeps on the side table.

Something heavy and thick and _furry_ wraps around Jason’s bare chest and stops him, pulling him back against the uncomfortable heat of that mound of fur.

It _should_ be an arm. But it is most certainly _not_ an arm.

That massive nose nuzzles up the back of Jason’s neck and into the curls at his nape.

Panic ratchets Jason’s pulse up rabbit-quick.

“Better for smelling you.” And whoever’s behind him isn’t even trying to sound like Alfred now. The voice is smooth and rumbly and the weird tangy scent spikes with something way too close to arousal for comfort.

The scent, the voice… It sounds like the wolf Jason met earlier. It’s familiar like…

_“Dick?”_

The chuffing laugh from the road makes Jason’s skin crawl. He tries to struggle free but the arm—the _leg_ —around holds him tighter, tucking him almost entirely under the massive bulk of the beast.

“I thought you would have known me when we met in the woods,” the wolf— _Dick_ —says as Jason cranes his head around to try to get a look at his brother.

Dark blue eyes glow back at him with the light of a clear, starry midnight sky.

“Your-your eyes…” Jason breathes, the fear is still there but he can’t help but be a little awed. “You’re _body_. What—”

“All made for hunting you better. Not that you made it particularly difficult. But it was still fun. And I know you well enough, your strength, your ferocity. I know you’re worthy. No need for a drawn out hunt.”

Gulping, Jason renews his struggle to break free. Dick—the _wolf_ —just rolls further on top of him, trapping him under his huge, strong, wolf body.

“What… what are you?” Jason gasps with the last of the air being pushed out of him.

“Come on, Jay. You’ve heard the stories. You know what I am.”

A wolf. The only kind of wolf found in this part of the country.

A werewolf.

He should have known, part of Jason says. He _should_ have recognized him in the woods.

There was no reason to suspect, though. Dick had never done anything notably _wolfish_ before.

It occurs to Jason that he and Dick have never been around each other long enough to really notice anything like that anyway. Dick lives in a different city, has his own responsibilities there. Jason can hardly be blamed for never noticing that Dick was missing on full moons when Dick was never around on full moons anyway.

Finally the shock wears off enough. “Let me go,” Jason snarls.

Dick laughs again, hot puffs of air ghosting over the back of Jason’s neck and making his hair stand on end.

Then the weight lifts. But the moment Jason tries to sit up a massive paw that spans half his back presses between his shoulder blades and shoves him down again.

Jason feels that cool, wet nose in the small of his back, feels the maw of Dick’s fucking _snout_ moving against the waist of his underclothes before snagging in those huge, sharp teeth.

Ice runs down his spine. “Stop! What are you doing?!”

No answer. Just more tugging until the fabric tears and smaller, quicker movements as the ruined garment is pulled off his body.

“There we go,” Dick purrs, using his free paw to nudge Jason’s thighs apart. “Now we can get started. I'm gonna just eat you up, little brother.”

A very undignified squeak burst past Jason’s lips as Dick suddenly noses the slit between his legs. When Jason realizes the alpha is _sniffing_ him, heat floods into his skin.

Before Jason has the chance to react, Dick shoves his too hot, too long tongue between the folds and licks up the seam, all the way to Jason’s hole. Where is promptly, and without warning, shoves into his ass.

“No!” Jason cries, redoubling his attempts to escape. “Dick, stop. Don— _hmph_ ”

The rest of his pleading is cut off as Dick’s paw moves up high enough on Jason’s neck to push his face into the pillow.

Terror replaces shock as Dick’s long, slimy tongue slithers deeper into him. Instinctively, Jason clenches down, trying to _get it out_.

It just makes Dick groan in that deep rumble. The sharps of his teeth come together, nipping at the furled ring of Jason’s rim.

Jason yelps and tries to crawl away but Dick is a solid, immovable weight above him. The certainty of what is about to happen sinks like a stone in his belly and desperately tries to hold back the tears that sting his eyes.

After a tortuously long minute the tongue finally pulls back. Without permission, Jason’s muscles sag in relief and he whines quietly into the pillow, even though he can hear Dick licking his muzzle and teeth.

“So perfect, Jay,” Dick rumbles, shifting his weight. “Knew from that first moment we met. Can’t wait to make you mine.”

The moment the paw comes off his back, Jason tries to leap up.

Dick’s response is lightning fast. Distantly Jason knows that he must have been ready for it. He grunts at the impact of both Dick’s front paws pinning him down, freezes in fear at the vicious snarl and gnashing of razor sharp teeth in his ear.

“Stay down,” Dick growls. “You’re beat, little brother. I hunted you, caught you, I won fairly. Accept your defeat and be good for your alpha.”

That doesn’t sound good, even if Jason has no idea what the hell Dick is talking about. It just makes him thrash harder.

A great, put-upon sigh makes his hair flutter.

“You’re not going to make this easy on me, or yourself, and just present for me, are you?”

Jason screams what was supposed to be a “fuck you” and a “oh god, please, _please_ don’t” but comes out as a garbled squawk.

It gets his resistance across because Dick sighs again like he’s dealing with a petulant child. But Dick knowing Jason is unwilling doesn’t do him any good.

“I wanted to do this when my knot tied us together. Solidify our new bond when we’re at our closest. But you’re giving me no choice.”

Jaws set themselves lightly to Jason’s neck, on either side of his spine. Dick can’t be serious. This is a bluff. To get Jason to fall in line. Dick can’t seriously mean to _mate_ him?

As soon as the pressure of intent digs those pointed teeth into skin, Jason goes feral, twisting and turning in desperation, fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him, trying to get any kind of space he can.

He manages to push the pillow down enough to get out muffled pleas, “-o, no, no! Don’ you dare! Le’ me go! -od, _please_ don’—”

“Stop your whining,” Dick snaps, the hint of an impatient growl in the back of his throat. “If you’d just behave… well, then you wouldn’t be you and we wouldn’t be here.”

The last is said way too fondly for Jason’s frayed nerves right now. But he can’t do anything when those teeth close around him, as they worry deeper and deeper until they pierce the skin, draw blood. Deeper and deeper until Jason feels the tears he was trying to hold back fall at the same time the fight leeches out of him and his muscles go limp. Deep enough to leave a mark. Deep enough to bond them together.

Jason loses track of how long they lie like that, Dick not dislodging his jaw until Jason is practically passed out from the constant, prolonged flood of hormones through his body, forcing his complete and total surrender.

“That’s it,” Dick coos as he pulls back just far enough to lap soothingly at the still bleeding mating mark. “I’ll bet that feels better, doesn’t it little brother?”

If he’s looking for an actual answer, Jason can’t give him one. Most of his brain is running on ancient survival instincts. Placate alpha. Submit to mate. The very small part of him that’s still him is still reeling from this betrayal.

All Jason can do at this point is lie there and cry and wait for Dick to finish what he started.

It’s a mercy, really, Dick biting him first. The end result was always going to be the same but… at least this way Jason doesn’t have to participate. Doesn’t have to feel the hurt of fighting and being forced as he curses and tries to break free. This way… it’s almost like it’s happening to someone else.

Mating, the bite, the knot, will send him into a Bonding Heat. It’ll strengthen and secure their union. By the end of it, Jason’s instincts will be tuned intimately to Dick’s, to his alpha’s, desires and feel an overwhelming _need_ to accommodate them. He’ll lose what little control over his life, his body, his own wants, that he had. Jason never wanted to be mated to anyone ever. He never wanted to lose himself for the sake of some knothead alpha.

The pillow grows ever wetter beneath his cheek. As does his traitorous sex.

The wolf’s giant head is back between Jason’s legs, fur tickling the thinner skin on Jason’s inner thighs. But instead of using his tongue again, Dick wedges his huge head under Jason’s hips and hikes them upwards. Uses his front paws to nudge Jason’s knees under him.

Maneuvers him into… well, a serviceable presenting position.

Then he's back, hovering over Jason with a massive paw on either side of Jason’s head.

Something unbearably hot and unbelievably huge and impossibly thick smacks against Jason’s ass. And lower back.

A needy whine splits the relative silence of the moment and it takes Jason’s hormone muddled mind until Dick chuffs and says, “hush, there, little brother, you’ll get it soon enough,” to realize that the sound had come from his own throat.

The small part of him that is still him hates himself.

Slick is starting to drip out of him when Dick finally presses the head of his cock to the entrance of Jason’s cunt. From somewhere far away from what’s happening to his body, the memory of how the wolf had towered over him rises, unbidden and unwanted, unhelpfully supplying a mental image of what a proportional dick must look like. Jason knows what his body is producing won’t be enough to take it.

Sure enough, pain sears up his abdomen at the first penetrating jab. He can’t hold back a whimper, can’t stop himself from squeezing his eyes shut and trying to burrow deeper into the mattress.

“Sorry, baby,” Dick says, pulling out the couple inches he managed to get in before trying again with an even harder thrust. “It’s going to hurt right at first but I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

There is nothing Jason wants less right now. He wants it to hurt, wants it to feel like what it is, forced. But his body is a traitor. It won’t give him even that small comfort. He can tell in the way heat is already building where he’s stretched around Dick, in the way more and more slick slides out to ease the ever increasing depths Dick’s cock carves open, the way a moan threatens to crack Jason’s stubbornly clenched teeth to get out.

By the time the wolf picks up the pace, slamming against Jason’s much smaller body without a care for how it jostles his bones, the lovely, fuzzy haze of a quickly gaining heat is firmly translating the pain of each blow against Jason’s cervix as the best kind of pleasure.

Jason turns his head, wriggling just enough to smash the featherdown low enough to gasp for air. The newfound freedom also allows his wanton moans to freely pour into the hot air of the cottage.

Groaning over him, Dick picks up the pace. Jason grunts breathless little _ah-ah-ah’s_ every time the soft fur of the wolf’s underbelly drags up his flushed, sensitive flesh, driving into him.

Drops of saliva land on Jason’s neck and shoulders, sliding down the slope of his skin to soak into the sheets under him, as Dick pants, open-mouthed, long tongue hanging from between point teeth.

“Better than I imagined,” Dick mutters, voice rough and out of breath. “My perfect omega. Knew you’d take me so good. Already going into a Bonding Heat. Bet you take my seed just as well. Bet I get a pup on you tonight. Or… perfect bitch like you… even a litter.”

A very small voice in the back of Jason’s head screams. But his body and the stupid biological drive bred into omega’s genetics over centuries sings and what comes out of his throat is the most desperate, needy whine he’s ever heard.

Dick slams into him impossibly harder, the quickly growing knot on the base of the alpha’s cock snagging painfully on the narrower opening of Jason’s cunt.

“Fill you so full, little brother. Keep you so big and round from just my come, we won’t be able to tell you’re carrying until it’s time for our pups to be born. _God—_ ”

Wolf fangs dig back into the still raw skin at the back of Jason’s neck at the same time Dick gives a final, agonizingly hard, deep thrust. Jason does scream this time as the head of Dick’s cock forces it’s way into Jason’s cervix.

Dick’s knot catches. Jason’s body clenches down, without input from his brain, locking them together. Dick’s release is scorching hot and long after Jason feels it should have stopped, it just keeps spilling into him. His stomach cramps as it just keeps filling him uncomfortably, painfully full, even as the walls of Jason’s cunt pulse rhythmically, trying to milk every last drop from Dick to insure a successful breeding and please his new mate.

With teeth set firmly in a claiming bite, knot stuck securely, come marking Jason thoroughly from the inside, Dick’s scent surrounding them like a thick, tangible fog, the Bonding Heat washes over Jason with a vengeance.

What little resistance was left in him melts away. He sags, boneless, into the mattress, breath coming short and quick.

Dislodging his teeth once more, the wolf licks at the wound left behind. Cleans up the little droplets of blood. Then buries his nose in Jason’s sweat-damp curls.

“ _God_ , you smell _so good_ right now,” Dick murmurs into his hair. “Can’t wait to get you back to my den and lock you up. Just for me. As soon as my knot’s down...”

That time passes all too quickly, the intense haze of the Bonding Heat making it impossible for Jason to keep track.

All he knows is, one moment they’re still in the bed, Dick’s knot still hard and stuck inside him, and the next, the massive wolf is tucking Jason back into the red cloak (and nothing else) and maneuvering Jason onto his back.

Most of the journey back to Bludhaven passes in a similar blur.

Jason is vaguely aware of the first time they stop. Dick dumping him unceremoniously onto the cold, muddy earth of the forest floor, and pushing the cloak aside with his snout to fuck him again.

It goes faster this time, courtesy of the heat. Dick’s knot catches after what feels like only a few minutes and pumps another load into his still full belly. Again, it just keeps gushing and gushing and Jason can feel the way his abdomen bulges from the copious amounts of come, the way the inexorable heat of it travels up his throat and makes him feel like he’s going to be sick. It’s too much, it doesn’t stop until long after the discomfort has become so strong he can’t hold back the tears.

Even after Dick’s knot goes down and he pulls out, Jason doesn’t have the strength or presence of mind to lower himself out of the presenting position Dick had pushed him into. All he can think about is the heavy weight inside him.

When he puts a hand on his stomach and tries to push, hoping to get some out, to get some relief, Dick uses his huge nose to nudge his hand away.

“Keep it all in, Jay. Want to make sure it takes.”

Jason sobs and tries to move his hand back. “N-no… hurts…”

Dick places a large paw on Jason’s hand, using his exceptional weight to grind it into the ground. The alpha looms over him and snarls, low and deep and vicious until Jason’s sobs of frustration and disobedience taper into sniffles.

The wolf’s head cocks to one side, studying him.

“You seem to need more convincing that you belong to me now, little brother. You’re _my_ omega and you _will_ submit to me in all things.”

Jason has no idea what that could mean, Dick has already claimed him in every way. He reeks of that weird tangy scent with the slightest undertone of human Dick’s cinnamon-sugar. Dick’s seed is slowly leaking out of him, despite his best efforts. Dick’s mating bite still sends waves of pain and _claimed_ shuddering through him. What more is there?

He wishes he never asked. He wishes he’d never said no. He wishes he could go back in time a minute and take it all back.

Heat that has nothing to do with his Bonding Heat roars to the surface of Jason’s skin as the wolf shifts above him and lifts his leg.

“Wait… please, I-I’m sorry…”

Dick ignores him.

Heat that has nothing to do with his Bonding Heat _or_ his humiliation rains down on Jason in a heavy, wet stream. It spills over his spine, pooling between his shoulder blades, pours down his still raised backside, flowing along the split of his asscheeks and dripping over his thighs.

The pungent scent of urine mingles with the tang of Dick’s wolf, the cinnamon-sugar of Dick’s human, the petrichor of the earth, the hint of blood from Jason’s mating bite. Then Dick’s scent strengthens, pheromones pumping proud-smug-victory into the mix.

Jason barely manages to sit up a little before he’s sick.

The wolf makes soothing shushing noises, nuzzling into Jason’s hair.

“There, there, Jay,” Dick purrs. He moves away, back, pushes his head between Jason’s legs and under his hips. Jason whimpers pathetically when Dick works his way under his belly, and lifts, letting Jason slide down his thick neck to once more ride on his back. “You’re mine now. You’ll get used to it. Won’t be long before you’re begging for it.”

Jason sobs into the wolf’s thick black coat as they start moving again. He closes his eyes and hopes unconsciousness takes him soon.

It does. But it feels like only moments before he’s jostled back to wakefulness as he’s once more dropped into the mud.

As Dick shoves his cock into Jason’s loosened cunt, Jason finds himself wondering what Bruce and Alfred will say when they find out.

Assuming they didn’t already know.


End file.
